


Headache

by relic_amaranth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Headaches & Migraines, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Other, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: You have a headache and Castiel learns to help you heal– the human way.





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> It’s hard to do caretaking fics with angels. Luckily, in this case, canon provides a solution ;) Alt s9 I guess because Cas is in the bunker and no one ever tried to kick him out because what are you talking about no one would ever do that to him [/gross sobbing]

 

You wake to a throbbing ache in your entire head. There’s no end, no beginning, just…

You turn over and groan at the motion. Cas, who has to have been awake for a while now for how alert he is, leans over you and whispers your name. Several times. _Right_ in your ear. “What is wrong?”

“Easy, Cas; it’s okay. I’m okay,” you say, trying to shush him because this is a bad one. You try to reach for him in reassurance but it’s a hard thing to do with your eyes shut tight, and you accidentally press his nose flat. “Oops, sorry, just–” You feel your way to holding his cheek. “There. I’m fine.”

“You're not,” he says. Noise hurts your head, but the intense worry in his voice hurts your heart. “Do I look for hexbags or a doctor?”

You chuckle and move your hand until you find his, and squeeze. Tightly. It doesn’t really help the pain, but you hope it’s reassuring. “Neither. It’s just a headache, Cas. It hurts but I’ll be fine.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“I just need to rest.” You know you just ran out of pain relievers so you relax and settle in to wait it out. You’re a bit worried with Cas’s…worry…but he slips away to do something else. Hopefully something quiet, without turning the lights on.

Not five minutes later he comes back, saying your name frantically and flicking on the lights before _shaking_ you. “Please, wake up; severe headaches can be a sign of–”

“Cas!” you snap. The shaking stops and you fortify yourself with as much patience as you have. It’s _not a lot_. Still, you breathe deep and actually look at him. “What have I said about going on WebMD?”

“‘Don’t,’” he says sullenly. He looks so upset that it’s hard to stay mad at him, but the throbbing, while background, is incessant and shows absolutely no sign of letting up.

“Headaches are ridiculously common, Cas, and unless they’re coupled with a bunch of other symptoms they aren’t that bad,” you say. “And this is only a headache, _maybe_ a migraine, but I’ll get through it. I just need to lie down with it quiet and dark for like…an hour. Okay?”

“Okay,” Cas says. Quietly. You pull him in for a short kiss, after which he leaves you, turning off the lights and shutting the door behind him.

You struggle to get comfortable but nothing works. Your head doesn’t feel any better no matter how you turn over and over and try to shove it into the pillow, and consciousness feels cruel. Cas comes back into the room at one point, fiddling with things and making _just enough_ noise to pierce. You try not to snap, because this is his room too, but _really_.

He sits down next to you. “You need to sit up.”

You inhale sharply, but just as you’re about to kick his ass out of the room for the day, you smell…coffee. Really nice, rich coffee. You actually open your eyes to see Cas holding a paper cup from the nice independent shop in town.

“Apparently caffeine can help with headaches,” Cas says and helps you sit up before he hands you the drink. Behind him the side table is _covered_ in things you can only barely see in the low light without squinting.

You drink slowly and look at Cas. He shrugs. “Dean was going on a supply run, so I went with him. I read about various ways to help a headache on the internet– _in general_ – and brought some back to try.”

Pressing the warm cup sans protective slip to the side of your head, you smile at him. “And what did you get?”

Some of the concern shakes off his expression and he makes sure the lamp’s light is directed away so as not to bother you. “First–” He shakes a pill bottle and while the sound is sharp it’s also the best thing you’ve ever heard. You eagerly trade him delicious coffee for the pills and a glass of water.

“Make certain you drink that _entire_ glass. Headaches can be caused by dehydration,” he says and watches you in a way that you can _feel_.

You finish the water dutifully and are rewarded with the coffee again. You laugh a little, despite the way everything reverberates against your head. “What other goodies do you have for me, Doctor Castiel?”

“A sleep mask, to block out the light,” he says, rifling through the stuff. “Earplugs, for sound. A compress that can be made either hot or cold. The number for a local doctor _just in case_.” He sits back down. “I regret to say I could not find acupuncture needles, however–”

You choke on a sip and cough until the liquid clears out of your airways. That aggravates the pain, but you can’t help but shake your head. (Carefully.) “Thanks Cas, but I think you’ve got enough. Um…” You take one more swig before you hold out the cup. “Trade for the eye mask?”

He takes the cup and gives you your requested item. It fits loosely but still blocks out all the light. “Perfect.” You lie on your side, facing him. “Thanks, Cas.”

You heard the light click off. “Lie on your stomach.”

You do it without question, because it’s Cas. You rest on one side of your face, and Cas moves over you to your other side. His warm hands grip your shoulders and start massaging slowly and tenderly. You let out a contented moan as some of the pain _leaks_ out and your body goes utterly limp.

“Is this good?” he asks, thumbs pushing _just right_ in the areas where your shoulders meet your neck.

“ _So_ good. Stop if your hands start to ache, but not a second before.”

He chuckles and keeps up, rubbing away all other aches and pains, helping you towards sleep. He speaks softly. “There was a time when I could have taken your pain away with a single touch.”

“Your hands are still pretty magical to me,” you say, close to unconsciousness. “Angel or human, Cas, I love you no matter what.”

“And I, you.” He kisses the back of your neck and whispers, “You are what humans wish angels were, and I am grateful to be here with you– no matter what form I take.”

And he is what angels can only dream of being. But angel or otherwise, Cas is Cas, and his healing hands ease you into painless sleep.


End file.
